<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wait you want to go?! by Panda_malfoy_93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418405">Wait you want to go?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_malfoy_93/pseuds/Panda_malfoy_93'>Panda_malfoy_93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HALLOWEEN [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confused Harry Potter, Cute Draco Malfoy, Cute Teddy Lupin, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Good Draco Malfoy, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Draco Malfoy, Pining Harry Potter, Raising Teddy Lupin, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_malfoy_93/pseuds/Panda_malfoy_93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things had changed after a few years and Harry had started enjoying Halloween. And this was the first time he was taking a five-year old Teddy with him and an unexpected guest. &lt;3</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dms are open on ig @panda.malfoy_93</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HALLOWEEN [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DRARRY FLUFFTOBER 2020, Flufftober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wait you want to go?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The change felt good. After Halloween they had gotten closer and Harry felt the boy under all those masks was pretty awesome. And if things had been a bit different in the past, it would have changed everything. He found Draco to be someone he could go and talk about his fears, someone who would listen, help him calm down and then give some advice.</p><p>The situations were polar opposite. But the way they both felt was the same. The way Harry missed his parents on days like Christmas and the way Draco was still avoiding his mother and had only sent a set of scarf and gloves to France was quite similar. The little gestures Draco did when he needed comfort made his heart swoon.</p><p>He loved those moments and never thought about getting something more. He was happy and contented with the small smiles and the way Draco kept on playing with his hair. The change between them had a small bumpy start but the ship sailed smoothly after that(*wink wink).</p><p>And no one had questioned it. Because they knew when Harry had gone to Draco's side during Christmas Eve how much they meant to each other. And frankly speaking everyone adored how cute they were. But frustrated because they were still not together!</p><p>And years passed and Harry got better. He would go to visit them every time he felt like he needed to and he felt the weight on his shoulder almost disappearing. And he had been visiting them early in the morning and then go to a cafe with his friends later on for Halloween. </p><p>But this year it was a big thing. He had told them everything and he felt they would be okay with it. Because this year Andromeda had finally let him take Teddy for Trick or Treating. And he was going to make sure that Teddy would have everything in his life that he had missed out on.</p><p>And the fact Teddy's favourite cousin was Draco was just a bonus. He had felt such relief when Draco had told him they would talk later in before he walked towards his mother. And Ron was absolutely incorrect about the fact that Harry was worried he would never see <strike>Ferret face</strike> Draco again.</p><p>And now not only was he a part of Harry's life, he was also part of Teddy's. And to think Harry had thought that Draco looked the cutest when he was frowning and concentrating while making a potion with a small pout on his face. Oh boy was he wrong!</p><p>When one day Harry had went to visit Teddy and walked into the room without knocking he had almost dropped the bottle of milk. There in front was the Slytherin Prince with Teddy in his arms. And he was blowing raspberries together with Teddy while he softly ticked Teddy's side. Ans when he heard Harry's sharp breath intake he had looked up with one of the most sweetest and brightest smile which had almost made Harry's leg turn into jelly.</p><p>And Harry couldn't think of suppressing his feelings any longer. Every time he saw Draco with Teddy he saw a newer side of Draco which made him fall a little bit more. And even though he still felt unsure about confessing, he wanted Draco to be a bigger part of his life.</p><p>So he had decided he would ask Draco to come along Trick or Treating with him and Teddy. So when he went to Draco's shop to look for him, he had to search for him for a while until he found him with Pansy in a corner of the shop.</p><p>He had seriously not meant to eavesdrop but the conversation between them looked interesting. So he slowly crept around one of the shelves trying to catch bits of the conversation.<br/>
"But darling... "<br/>
"Absolutely not.... "<br/>
"Why? "<br/>
"I am.... "<br/>
"What? "<br/>
"I won't wear any stupid costume.....repeat again.. "<br/>
Harry felt a bit of his heart shatter. He had finally gotten his Gryfinndor courage out and yet he hadn't even thought he might be rejected. So he returned home without making any noise.</p><p>Instead of sleeping last night he had kept on tossing all over his bed and now he had eye bags. And then when his coffee had ran out, his bread had fungus and his secret emergency ice cream was missing he honestly felt this day couldn't get any worse. So to cheer himself up he went to visit his favorite godson.</p><p>As he reached the door he heard hushed voices behind it. So he leaned slightly on the door and tried not to make a sound.<br/>
".. Going.. "<br/>
"Of course... Also..... "<br/>
"You... Go... Me.. Really? "<br/>
"Of course... Wouldn't I? "<br/>
"Yes... Harry... You.. Me! "</p><p>The surprise overcame Harry and he just bursted through the door.<br/>
"Wait you are going with me and Teddy? "<br/>
"Why yes Potter and were you eavesdropping? "<br/>
"What no....but you are going really? "<br/>
"Well Potter I didn't think it would bother you that much. Normally I would give it to you but Teddy is my family. I deserve to be there for his first Halloween! "<br/>
"Oh yes of course you can come... But ummm you were talking with Pansy about.. "</p><p>"Were you eavesdropping again? "<br/>
"I..yea but about what.... "<br/>
"Well she was suggesting me costume ideas and I was just rejecting them. And oh! Also we are going to go clubbing after 9 and I think that is after Teddy's bedtime so you need to come. "<br/>
"Oh alright then. "<br/>
"Also we need to go costume shopping. "<br/>
"What? Why? "<br/>
"Well you are going with me Potter so you need to dress proper and well after you both chose I'll wear something that would go with both. "<br/>
"Yes Hawwy you need to listen to Uncle Dwaco! "<br/>
"Alright bud I will but go easy on me Draco. "<br/>
"Oh I will Potter! "<br/>
And Harry felt faint when he saw Draco wink at him with his playful smirk. &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>